You & I
by RawrrU'rDreams
Summary: Quería aprovechar la creación de esta cuenta, este One Shot fue un presente para "KyoGami" us de Kagami Taiga en "Rainbow Power" un grupo de rol. Querida Kyo espero que te gusten las modificaciones que le hice al OS de navidad, he disfrutado escribiendo algo dulce e inocente para esta pareja que realmente me gusta. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí


Las cosas que Kagami podía o no podía hacer; él nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello hasta que se vio de frente con la Generación de los milagros. Al joven pelirrojo siempre le había gustado enfrentar a personas más fuertes que él, esta vez un gran muro custodiado por cinco talentos a los que no podía enfrentar solo se alzaba imponente frente a su figura.  
En un principio el impulsivo jugador se habría lanzado de lleno a enfrentarles sin medir consecuencias, siendo derrotado inminentemente por su imprudencia, exceso de confianza o tal vez inocencia, alguna de ellas sería la definición correcta para describir tales actos. Pero, para fortuna del equipo y como si del destino se tratase al voltear a un costado siempre lo veía a él, al chico invisible de cabello celeste en el que podía confiar ciegamente.

— Vamos Kagami-kun, juntos podemos. — aquel flácido chico siempre tenía sencillas palabras que lograban sorprenderle y sonrojarle de la vergüenza.

— Ca-calla...sé que juntos no hay nadie que nos pueda derrotar. Vamos a ganar esta vez también Kuroko. — respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

Normalmente chocarían los puños y avanzarían a la cancha, eso sería lo apropiado si se encontraran en un partido o al menos en una cancha de baloncesto pero, no era así. Era el final de año, faltaban dos días para navidad y ambos amigos se habían reunido en la estación más cercana al distrito de tiendas departamentales de Tokyo.

 _"Debo comprar un regalo importante, por favor acompáñame."  
_  
Esas fueron las palabras que habían soltado al mismo tiempo el día anterior, ahora se encontraban en aquel lugar, totalmente nerviosos intentando disimular valentía ante el mar de gente que, como ellos habían ido en busca de regalos para tan ansiada fecha, la víspera de navidad.

— ¡This is the japanese lunch time rush! — gritó el pelirrojo al verse acorralado entre el pasillo, la puerta de acceso y el coche de un bebé cargado de bolsas de compras, con una madre angustiada y un bebé que lloraba sin parar. — ¿necesita ayuda? — cuestionó Kagami al notar que la joven madre se encontraba sola en medio de tan angustiante y estresante situación.

En solo unos minutos, con suaves movimientos y un fluido tarareo el as de Seirin había conseguido calmar y dormir al bebé, la madre le agradeció sorprendida por la hazaña del joven, con una reverencia se despidió y se fue dejando a un satisfecho Taiga atrás.

— No sabía que Kagami-kun era tan bueno con los niños. Será una buena ama de casa. — comentó Kuroko apareciendo a su lado con su típica cara de nada. —¡Maldición, deja de aparecer así! ¿¡Dónde te habías metido Kuroko!? ¡Y no digas esas cosas vergonzosas! — se quejó volteando a verle, su expresión era una mezcla de vergüenza y molestia. ¿Por qué siempre debía sobresaltarse con las repentinas apariciones del jugador fantasma?

— He estado a tu lado todo este tiempo Kagami-kun — fue lo único que respondió observando al contrario con calma mientras bebía un refresco el cual, sabe Dios de dónde sacó.Taiga bufó en respuesta y finalmente se adentraron en las tiendas de tan concurrido lugar.

Al cabo de unas horas de inmenso caos, de idas y venidas en las cuales se habían visto arrastrados por la extasiada multitud, finalmente lograron conseguir su objetivo principal y ahora se hallaban en Maji's como era usual verles, Kuroko tranquilo bebiendo su batido y Kagami desecho en su silla con una montaña de hamburguesas frente a él.

 ** _Las mujeres en los centros comerciales son aterradoras_**

Pensaba el pelirrojo recordando la escena vivida solo momentos atrás, el solo quería una playera que había alcanzado a divisar en un apartado de "descuentos", al llegar ahí y con tan solo poner la mano sobre la prenda se había visto envuelto en "la guerra de descuentos de las amas de casa" un verdadero suicidio que Taiga siquiera había imaginado.

— No esperaba que Kagami-kun fuese tan sensible a las compras navideñas.

— ¡Ese lugar era peor que el infierno Kuroko! Maldición, siento como si hubiese jugado contra esos cinco demonios al mismo tiempo. — Respondió molesto agarrando una hamburguesa y devorándola de tres mordiscos.

El de cabellos celestes se limitó a asentir antes el comentario ajeno, en su interior agradecía el poder compartir ese día con el más alto, tal vez no fuese lo que se llama "un día tranquilo" pero, de igual forma agradecía el poder descubrir nuevas facetas de Kagami Taiga.

— Kuroko, el jueves a las 9pm te veo en la cancha donde siempre practicamos. — se levantó de su asiento, cogió sus bolsas junto a la bandeja llena de envolturas y se fue sin darle oportunidad de réplica o cuestionamientos a su sombra.

 _El Jueves es noche buena, ¿Kagami-kun lo habrá olvidado?_ se cuestionó el peli celeste al verle partir, mas no dijo nada, bebió lo que restaba de su batido, cogió sus bolsas y del mismo modo que el más alto salió de aquel lugar.

 ***Jueves 24, 20:50***

— Kagami-kun, has llegado temprano.  
— ¡No me asustes de ese modo Kuroko! — gritó el pelirrojo viendo frustrado su último lanzamiento.  
— Lo siento — respondió con tono neutro y sin expresión alguna. Kagami suspiró en señal de rendirse ¿algún día lograría sacar alguna expresión de parte del más bajo?

— ¿Para qué querías que nos viéramos aquí el día hoy Kagami-kun? ¿No sabes que hoy es noche buena? — el peli celeste había recibido el rebote de aquel errado tiro y ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su luz.

— N-no...yo... Es por eso que...y-yo...— el pelirrojo estaba completamente sonrojado,  
no esperaba aquella pregunta tan directa a penas verse. Removió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sustrajo del mismo un pequeño paquete el cual le extendió al menor. — Fe-feliz navidad Kuroko.

Esta vez el pálido joven no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, un tanto nervioso tomó el lindo paquete envuelto en papel decorado con pinos y cascabeles tan típicos de la fecha.

— ¿Era por esto que Kagami-kun quería ir de compras ayer? — cuestionó elevando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de un nervioso Taiga.

— Es una fecha especial y yo...pues...quería agradecerte estar este año a mi lado. — se excusó llevando su diestra a la parte posterior de su nuca, desviando la mirada, intentando aparentar calma y serenidad.  
Tras unos instantes de silencio volvió a dirigir su mirada al más bajo, inhalo con exageración como si buscase darse valor antes de decir lo que deseaba expresar.

—Ku-Kuroko...por ser mi compañero este año, mu-muchas gracias — agregó sonrojándose con notoriedad, su dedo índice rascaba su mejilla en un intento por demostrar desinterés con la situación.

— Yo...yo también tengo un regalo para Kagami-kun — Tetsuya estaba sonrojado, con una mano sostenía el presente de su luz y con la otra buscaba entre sus ropas la cajita pequeña de dimensiones similares a las que el pelirrojo le había obsequiado, se la extendió y le sonrió con dulzura. — Feliz navidad Kagami-kun, espero que me permita seguir siendo su sombra el próximo año.

Kagami se le quedó viendo con sorpresa, se acercó aún más al chico ignorando el presente que éste le extendía, su corazón dio un brincó al perderse en aquella sonrisa dirigida solo para él.

— Kuroko, no quiero que sigas siendo mi sombra — soltó viéndole fijamente y con total seriedad. Sus manos tomaron el delicado y pálido rostro del chico, sin aviso alguno, sin dudas o titubeos acercó su rostro para unir sus labios en medio de aquella cancha a penas iluminada por la farolas del parque contiguo. Fue un beso ligero e inexperto, de esos que provocan ternura y permanecen por siempre en la memoria, un beso que expresaba los sentimientos del pelirrojo, emociones guardadas por tanto tiempo siendo vertidas en aquel suave contacto.

Se alejó sin soltar las mejillas del contrario, podía ver su aliento producto del frío clima, nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron logrando que un cosquilleo invadiera su estómago.

— Kuroko no quiero que seas mi sombra…por favor, acepta ser mi novio.

Era una confesión torpe y sin tacto o elaboración, una declaración completamente sincera y llena de afecto, Kagami Taiga se había enamorado de aquel tranquilo joven de mirada neutra y delicada contextura, se había enamorado de la forma en que jugaba al basket, de aquella pasión que ponía al enfrentarse a jugadores más fuertes. Se había enamorado del tiempo que pasaban juntos, de la forma en la que podían hablar y compartir, de como él parecía estar siempre ahí sin importar lo difícil que fuese la situación pues, Kuroko Tetsuya era su cable a tierra, la persona que le había impulsado a luchar, a mejorar y mantenerse firme, la persona que ahora parecía ser su mundo entero.

La sombra de Seirin no dijo nada, le observaba con los ojos temblorosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, los latidos resonando en sus oídos, sentía como su corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo mientras fríos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer y rodearles.

— También me gustas Kagami-kun, creo que has olvidado eso en tus palabras. — comentó con dulzura sosteniendo la mirada ajena, sus delgados brazos se alzaron cruzando el cuello del más alto, se puso de puntas para alcanzar los labios del pelirrojo y besarle en respuesta a su torpe confesión.  
Kagami le abrazó atrayendo el delicado cuerpo de Tetsuya al propio. Esta vez fue un beso menos inocente, más invasor y demandante, los sentimientos de ambos eran correspondidos, el calor en sus pechos, el hormigueo en sus estómagos y sus lenguas colándose en la cavidad del otro. Taiga parecía ser el más apasionado, pero Kuroko no tardó corresponder con notable deseo a las acciones del mayor.

Aquella noche fue la primera vez que se atrevieron a decir lo que sentían el uno por el otro, al separarse sonrieron, tomaron sus manos en un gesto que demostraba lo unidos que estaban, lo mucho que se necesitaban y la forma en que se querían. Aquella noche de navidad, Taiga y Tetsuya se volvieron uno solo, entre besos, caricias y palabras que demostraban la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Decir se amaban no era una exageración, ambos estaban seguros de que así era, la manera en la que cada parte de ellos calzaba a la perfección con el otro, si existía un destino y una persona indicada…Taiga estaba seguro de que la había encontrado, era el chico junto a él, una persona muchas veces "invisible", alguien a quien se conocía como "sombra", patrañas…el pelirrojo sabía que no podría llamarle así, pues a pesar de lo que creían el "sexto hombre fantasma" había entrado en su vida como un potente rayo de luz; lo amaba y lo amaría de ahí en adelante pues, ahora más que nunca sabía, sabían que se tenían el uno al otro por completo.

 _"Y aquellos inocentes presentes de navidad abrieron la puerta del **"nosotros, juntos y para siempre."** Gracias por amarme Kagami-kun."_


End file.
